Pianist and Artist - Skylark's Days Before Story
by Celeste Selenite
Summary: Alfonso terdiam, menatap kekasihnya dengan pandangan bingung. Sementara sang kekasih, Alaude, nyaris putus urat kesabarannya. Warning: Shounen-Ai, AU, OOC, OC, typo(s), Alternate Age, Gombal!Alfonso, prekuel dari Skylark's Days. DLDR!


**Title**: Pianist and Artist – Skylark's Days Before Story

**Summary: **Alfonso terdiam, menatap kekasihnya dengan pandangan bingung. Sementara sang kekasih, Alaude, nyaris putus urat kesabarannya.

**Rate**: T (for safe)

**Genre:** Romance to the core; maybe Drama, or Humor (hell no!)?

**Disclaimer**: Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano-sensei; La Galleria Borghese, University of Sapienza, and Piazza del Popolo belong to Italy; Ducati and Armani belong to their respectful owners; Hymne A L'amour belongs to Josh Groban; this story belongs to me.

**Pair**: Primo Cavallone X Alaude

**Warning**: Shounen-Ai, Alternate Universe, OOC, OC, typo(s), Alternate Age, Gombal!Alfonso, prekuel dari Skylark's Days dengan timeline tiga tahun sebelum alur utama (disarankan untuk membaca terlebih dahulu Skylark's Days sebelum membaca karya ini), gaje to the max, DLDR!

**Didedikasikan untuk ulang tahun saya sendiri (happy birthday, myself!). Baca sampai selesai ya, ada 'kejutan' lho di bawah sana!**

* * *

**Pianist and Artist**

**Skylark's Days Before Story**

* * *

Alfonso terdiam, menatap kekasihnya dengan pandangan bingung. Sementara sang kekasih, Alaude, nyaris putus urat kesabarannya.

Hari itu adalah siang hari yang indah di kota metropolitan klasik Roma. Alaude sedang duduk di balkon apartemennya, ditemani seperangkat alat lukis dan sebuah kanvas yang mulai terisi separuh. Mata biru esnya terus menatap fokus kanvas itu, sementara jari-jarinya dengan cekatan menggoreskan cat pada bidang lukis itu via kuas-kuas. Sejurus kemudian, ia mendengar suara pintu terbuka di balik punggungnya. Tak perlu menoleh untuk mencari tahu siapa yang mengunjunginya hari ini—ia tahu betul siapa oknumnya.

"Selamat siang, _my gorgeous little skylark_." Bisikan di telinga pemuda Perancis itu mau tak mau membuatnya menoleh, dengan iritasi tingkat akut pada matanya.

"Apa maumu?" Tanya Alaude singkat, tajam dan dingin. Mau tak mau membuat Alfonso terkekeh, geli sekaligus maklum.

"Ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan." Alfonso menjawab cepat, dua pasang tiket terkibar di tangannya. "Tadi ada orang baik hati yang memberikanku dua pasang tiket ini di jalan."

"Jika kau ingin membohongiku, lakukanlah dengan lebih baik, Al." Alaude mendengus pelan, kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda akibat gangguan si pemuda Cavallone.

"Ayolah, bagaimana kalau kita pergi keluar dan berjalan-jalan. Musim panas bukan waktu yang baik untuk disia-siakan." Masih dalam usahanya untuk mengajak laki-laki _platinum blonde_ itu menghabiskan hari bersamanya, Alfonso menyingkirkan kanvas dari hadapan Alaude dan berlutut di hadapan pemuda itu, menggenggam erat kedua tangan Alaude penuh harapan.

"Bagaimana kalau kau keluar dari kamarku agar aku bisa kembali melukis dengan tenang, sementara kau bisa pergi dengan siapapun ke manapun yang kau mau?" Alih-alih terbujuk, Alaude malah menghadiahi Alfonso _kesayangannya_ dengan tatapan dingin. Alaude dan bujukan Alfonso memang bukan kombinasi yang tepat.

"Baiklah, biar kuganti penawaranku." Alfonso tersenyum, menikmati serangan mata Alaude seolah-olah tak ada yang salah dengan itu. "Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita ke _La Galleria Borghese_, makan siang di _Piazza del Popolo_, lalu menonton opera rekomendasi bibiku? Aku yang traktir. Tertarik?"

Oh, bagaimana bisa ia menahan tawanya untuk tetap bersarang di tenggorokannya adalah sebuah misteri hingga detik ini.

Mata _hazel_ Alfonso menangkap perubahan mimik yang luar biasa _menakjubkan_ di wajah dingin kekasihnya. Mata biru es favoritnya itu secara perlahan tapi pasti membulat, begitu menyadari tiket apa yang berada di tangan Al; tiket pameran yang ia impikan—yang sayangnya habis sebelum ia sempat membeli satu—dan tiket opera kaliber internasional kelas VVIP. Kanvas malang itu sedikit demi sedikit terlupakan, sementara kuas di tangannya terpaksa mengalah pada jemari Alfonso dan harus rela diletakkan begitu saja di atas meja tanpa sempat dibersihkan. Alfonso bersorak dalam hati.

Kemenangan memang selalu tercecap manis di lidah.

"Jadi?" Memastikan kemenangan yang telah berada di tangannya, Alfonso tersenyum—setengah menyeringai—pada Alaude yang masih tertegun di kursinya.

"Baiklah, kau menang. Puas?" Alaude menggerutu pelan, mengirimkan senyum super lebar pada wajah Mediteran di hadapannya.

"Sangat." Alfonso tertawa, membantu Alaude bangkit dari kursinya dengan antusias. "Jadi, tunggu apa lagi? Ayo berangkat!"

* * *

Alfonso terdiam, menatap kekasihnya dengan pandangan bingung. Sementara sang kekasih, Alaude, nyaris putus urat kesabarannya. Sayang sekali, pedang anggarnya ia tinggalkan di apartemen, walhasil ia tak bisa membunuh pemuda itu di tempat.

"Jadi... apa sebenarnya inti dari lukisan ini?" Alfonso memiringkan kepalanya, mencoba melihat lukisan itu dari berbagai sudut.

"Percuma aku menjelaskannya padamu, kau tak akan mengerti." Alaude menghela napas, berusaha menahan hasrat untuk menjitak kepala pemuda Italia di hadapannya. Oh, tentu bukan salah Alfonso jika ia tak mengerti konsepsi lukisan abstrak. Toh, melukis sama sekali bukan _forte_-nya.

Tapi berdiri nyaris lima belas menit di hadapan lukisan yang sama, berusaha dengan tenang menjelaskan apa makna si lukisan sial itu, dan hasilnya nol besar. Ia curiga jika di dalam otak Alfonso Cavallone, kekasihnya yang _tercinta_ itu, hanya ada rumus fisika, mesin pesawat terbang, dan piano. Ralat, rumus fisika, mesin pesawat terbang, piano, dan rayuan gombal yang bahkan akan membuat Dewa Eros malu setengah mati.

Oh, sarkasme.

"Lagipula, ayolah Alaude... Kita sudah berada di Borghese selama tiga jam, dan kau belum puas juga?" Bibir Alfonso melengkung jatuh, berharap dengan merajuk ia bisa membawa Alaude menjauh dari salah satu galeri terkenal di Roma itu. "Waktu makan siang nyaris selesai, dan aku lapar."

"Memang siapa yang pertama kali merengek padaku untuk datang ke tempat ini?" Alaude masih belum mengalihkan pandangannya dari lukisan yang tergantung apik di dinding. "Jangan salahkan aku jika aku ingin menikmati kebaikan seorang dermawan yang rela memberimu tiket itu di jalan."

'_Pagar makan tanaman deh...'_ Alfonso menghela napas lemah. Baiklah, kali ini ia kalah telak dengan sifat keras kepala pemuda Perancis-Jepang itu. Alaude memang selalu butuh waktu jauh lebih lama dari orang normal jika berkunjung ke museum atau galeri seni, mengingat dunia lukis adalah cinta pertamanya.

Banyak orang bilang bahwa mereka adalah dua sosok yang 180 derajat berbeda, bagai kutub utara dan kutub selatan, bagai dasar palung Mariana dan puncak gunung Everest. Alfonso tipe orang yang ramah dan mudah bergaul, sementara Alaude lebih sinis dan enggan berkorporasi dengan siapapun selama itu tak dibutuhkan. Alfonso digilai banyak gadis—dan pemuda, kalau kau percaya—sementara Alaude disanjung setiap profesor di fakultasnya sebagai mahasiswa jenius. Alfonso jatuh cinta pada seni musik dan piano adalah separuh hidupnya, sementara Alaude dan seni lukis sama sekali tak pernah terpisahkan.

Alfonso adalah salah satu penerus tampuk kekuasaan Famiglia Cavallone, keluarga mafia terkuat di Italia, sementara Alaude telah dipastikan akan menjadi pengganti sang ayah untuk menjadi agen kaliber atas di Interpol suatu hari nanti.

Kenyataan itu sering kali membentur logika Alfonso, dan mengirimkan rutukan kesal pada Alaude. Normalnya, dua orang yang berada di posisi mereka sampai kapanpun tak akan pernah bisa berjalan berdampingan, apalagi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Namun, semesta kembali menunjukkan kuasanya.

Alfonso secara perlahan terjatuh pada setiap tetes ketenangan yang dimiliki Alaude, dan saat ia tersadar ia terlanjur jatuh cinta pada _skylark_ mungilnya itu. Sementara Alaude diam-diam terhisap dalam setiap perhatian dan rasa pengertian yang diberikan Al padanya. Taburi dengan adegan pernyataan cinta yang luar biasa _tidak_ _biasa _di Champ de Mars musim panas lalu, dan _voila_! Sebuah kisah cinta epik dengan ceri di atasnya.

Alaude menatap heran Alfonso yang terdiam tanpa komentar apapun di sampingnya. Sedikit rasa khawatir yang enggan diakuinya mampir di hatinya, membuatnya kembali membuka suara.

"Ayo pergi. Kau bilang kau lapar. Seingatku makan siang di _Piazza del Popolo_ masuk daftar tawaranmu hari ini." Alaude berjalan menjauhi lukisan dan Alfonso yang masih mematung, dengan segaris senyum tipis menghias bibirnya.

* * *

Alaude dengan resmi membenci Alfonso dan cara pemuda Sisilia itu mengendarai motor Ducati-nya. Ia sepertinya sama sekali belum pernah mendengar tentang batas kecepatan yang diperbolehkan di jalanan Roma yang nyaris selalu padat kendaraan. Terbukti dengan _speedometer_ yang selalu _nyaris_ menyentuh titik kecepatan maksimum. _Piazza del Popolo_ memang hanya sepelemparan batu dari galeri, dan Alfonso juga Ducati-nya membuat semua menjadi terlalu cepat.

"Kau tak apa-apa, Alaude?" Alfonso bertanya dengan nada khawatir begitu pemuda itu selesai memarkirkan motor _sport_-nya itu di trotoar salah satu kafe dan menemukan kekasihnya terdiam, nyaris tak bernapas.

"Kalau kau memang ingin membunuhku, tak perlu bersusah payah membohongiku dengan mengajakku pergi." Alaude melirik Alfonso dengan tatapan tajam, jantungnya berdetak keras akibat adegan balap dadakan yang baru saja ia alami. Alfonso hanya terkekeh pelan, tangannya bergerak melepaskan helm _full face_ yang melindungi kepala Alaude karena sepertinya si pemakai lebih tertarik untuk memarahinya ketimbang melepas alat pengaman itu.

"Maaf, maaf. Aku tak akan mengulangnya lagi, aku janji." Tangan Alfonso kembali bergerak untuk merapikan helai-helai rambut _platinum blonde_ Alaude yang agak berantakan. "Nah, ayo masuk!"

Alaude baru saja hendak membuka mulutnya untuk melancarkan protes susulan, namun tangannya terlanjur ditarik lembut untuk memasuki salah satu kafe di _Piazza del Popolo_. Sejenak, mata biru es Alaude mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kafe. Interior kafe ini sangat nyaman, sekaligus sangat Italia. Beberapa meja telah penuh terisi pelanggan, sementara beberapa orang lainnya memilih untuk duduk di bar atau di meja di beranda kafe. Alfonso lalu membawanya ke salah satu meja di dekat jendela dan duduk di sana.

"_Ciao_, Al."

Alaude mendongakkan wajahnya, melihat siapa kira-kira yang baru saja menyapa kekasihnya dengan nada sekasual itu. Dan ia menemukan sesosok pria yang mengenakan topi _fedora_ berdiri di depan meja mereka.

"Oh, hai, Reborn!" Alfonso tersenyum pada pria itu, yang dibalas sang pria dengan senyum miring. "Kulihat kafemu ramai sekali, sukses besar ya?"

"Terlalu ramai." Reborn mengoreksi singkat. "Terlalu merepotkan untukku. Aku baru saja memutuskan untuk pindah ke tempat yang lebih tenang."

"Lho, kau akan pindah? Kemana?" Alfonso bertanya, terdengar jelas nada heran dalam suaranya. Alaude sendiri menemukan hal ini cukup aneh, kenapa pria ini justru tak suka jika kafenya ramai dengan pelanggan?

"Aku menemukan tempat yang cukup bagus beberapa blok dari apartemenmu." Reborn menjawab singkat. "Nah, apa yang ingin kalian pesan hari ini?"

"Aku ingin Pizza Margherita-mu, dan Espresso, tentu saja!" Alfonso menjawab dengan cepat, seakan semuanya sudah sangat jelas. "Kau mau pesan apa, Alaude?"

"Alaude?" Reborn mengerutkan keningnya, sembari menelisik pemuda yang duduk di hadapan kenalannya itu. Rasanya nama itu sama sekali tidak asing di telinganya... "Di mana aku pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya?"

Alaude, yang keheranan, mengarahkan pandangannya pada Reborn. Seingatnya, baru pertama kali ini mereka bertemu. Apa Alfonso pernah menceritakan sesuatu tentang dirinya pada pria ini?

Tapi apakah itu kilatan panik yang baru saja ia lihat hadir di mata _hazel_ cemerlang Alfonso?

"Risotto saja, kurasa. Dan Daarjeling." Merasa bahwa ia harus berbicara demi menyelamatkan keadaan yang terlanjur _awkward_, Alaude memperhatikan daftar menu di mejanya dan memilih satu. Dari sudut matanya, ia bisa melihat Alfonso menghela napas pelan, lega dengan tindakan tepat yang baru saja ia ambil.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar." Reborn, kembali pada raut wajah normalnya, meninggalkan meja dan kembali ke dapurnya. Namun Alaude masih bisa merasakan tatapan curiga menghujani dirinya.

"Siapa dia?"

"Apa?" Alfonso—yang masih berusaha mengatur napasnya—menoleh, menemukan wajah Alaude menatapnya dengan pandangan menginterogasi.

"Siapa laki-laki itu?" Alaude mengulang kembali pertanyaannya, sukses mengembalikan kondisi tak nyaman untuk menguasai meja.

"Dia... Reborn, namanya Reborn." Alfonso tersenyum gugup, sementara gigi roda imajiner dalam benak Alaude bekerja dengan cepat. Menyatukan setiap keping fakta yang berserakan di benaknya, sebelum akhirnya berhasil menarik satu konklusi.

"Reborn... _Hitman_ terkenal dari Sisilia itu?"

Alfonso berteriak dalam hati. Seharusnya ia tahu ini akan terjadi, seharusnya ia tak membawa Alaude ke tempat ini dan malah mempertemukannya dengan salah satu musuh terkuat Interpol. Seharusnya ia—

"Wajahmu pucat sekali." Alaude membuka suara, mengalihkan Alfonso dari kepanikan simultan di dalam otaknya. "Aku tak sebodoh itu untuk menyerang seseorang di muka umum, kalau kau khawatir dengan hal itu."

"Apa kau ingin mengganti restorannya? Kita bisa pergi sekarang kalau kau mau." Alfonso tersenyum, tanpa kata meminta maaf atas ketidaknyamanan yang tak sengaja mereka rasakan.

"Tidak perlu." Alaude menjawab singkat. "Kudengar dari beberapa orang di kampus kalau makanan dan kopi Italia di sini sangat orisinil, tak ada salahnya untuk mencoba."

Oh, Alaude. Katakan saja kalau kau tak ingin membuat kekasihmu merasa lebih bersalah dari ini. Tak perlu susah payah mengingat pembicaraan yang kau curi dengar di Sapienza, 'kan?

* * *

Setelah sesi makan siang yang nyaman—terlepas dari ketegangan yang tercipta di menit-menit awal, kedua pemuda itu kembali membelah jalanan Roma yang sibuk. Masih dengan Ducati yang setia menemani mereka sedari pagi, hanya dengan kecepatan yang jauh lebih rendah. Mengingat ancaman dan sikutan yang selalu dilayangkan penumpang di balik punggung sang pengendara jika si oknum sedikit saja melewati batas kecepatan wajar.

Beberapa kali mereka berhenti di beberapa _piazza_ dan menikmati musim panas yang cerah bersama ribuan warga dan pelancong yang memadati Roma. Beberapa _scoop_ _gelato_ dan secangkir es kopi menemani mereka, ditambah dengan sebuah kamera saku yang selalu dibawa Alaude kemanapun ia pergi. Akhir-akhir ini, pemuda Perancis itu memang sedang tertarik dengan dunia fotografi.

"Kulihat kau sering memotret akhir-akhir ini." Alfonso mengambil kamera itu dari tangan Alaude, menatap dengan penuh perhatian pada setiap hasil bidikan kekasihnya. Ternyata memang benar, darah seni mengalir deras di nadi pemuda Perancis-Jepang itu. Terbukti dengan setiap gambar indah yang tersimpan pada memori kamera saku itu. "Kau tahu, kau berbakat sekali dalam hal ini."

"Kuanggap itu sebagai pujian." Alaude merespon datar, namun Alfonso tahu lebih dari itu.

"Tentu saja itu pujian, Alaude." Alfonso mengarahkan lensa kamera pada Alaude, namun tak sampai menarik perhatian sang pemilik untuk menoleh. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara _klik_ pelan tanda sebuah gambar telah berhasil diambil yang disusul kekehan pelan. "Sudah kuduga, hasil bidikanku tak sebagus dirimu. Tapi aku yakin objek fotoku adalah yang terindah dari semua foto di sini."

Alaude menoleh perlahan, penasaran dengan pernyataan yang baru saja dilontarkan Alfonso. Ia mendekatkan diri pada Alfonso, berusaha melihat apa yang baru saja dibidik Al.

"Eits! Dilarang mengintip!" Tukas Alfonso singkat, sukses membuat Alaude semakin jengkel dan menyarangkan sikutan keras di perut Al. Setelah beberapa menit mengaduh dan merajuk—lagi—Al kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada kamera di tangannya, sebelum akhirnya terdiam menatap satu foto di sana.

Foto itu sebenarnya tak terlalu spesial. Hanya foto yang dibidik dari salah satu sudut rumah tradisional Jepang—mengarah langsung pada taman dengan kolam ikan koi dan bonsai di beberapa sudut—dengan objek utama seorang pemuda Jepang ber-_gakuran_ hitam sedang duduk bersandar pada pilar kayu sebuah _fusuma_ yang terbuka lebar, duduk di beranda samping rumah. Tak ada yang spesial, hanya saja fakta bahwa si anak lelaki Jepang itu sangat mirip dengan pemuda yang kini duduk di sampingnya. Bedanya hanya pada rambut _raven_ ketimbang _platinum blonde _dan mata _onyx_ yang jelas-jelas bukan _ice blue_.

"Siapa ini?" Alfonso mengarahkan layar kamera pada Alaude yang masih sibuk dengan kopi di tangannya, menoleh sedikit untuk melihat apa yang ditunjukkan Al, sebelum akhirnya menjawab singkat.

"Sepupuku."

"Ia mirip sekali denganmu! Kupikir itu kau yang sedang ber... err... apa itu namanya...? ..._cosplay_? Ah, ya! Kupikir kau sedang ber-_cosplay_!"

Satu lagi sikutan bersarang di perut si pemuda Italia. Satu erangan penuh derita kembali terlepas.

"Kenapa kau menyikutku lagi?!"

"Karena kau bodoh."

* * *

Alaude berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak memijat keningnya yang mendadak terasa berdenyut menyakitkan.

"Bagaimana kalau ini, _Signore_? Kurasa ungu gelap cocok untuknya."

"Hm... Aku setuju, bagaimana denganmu, Alaude?"

Alaude memandang tajam Alfonso dan _benda_ yang kini berada di tangannya. _Benda_ sialan yang menahannya untuk pulang ke apartemen mereka lebih cepat.

"Aku tak mau membeli apapun." Alaude melipat tangan di dada, masih memandang Alfonso dingin.

"Aku yang membelikannya, kau tak perlu membeli apapun." Alfonso tersenyum sabar, maklum dengan sifat Alaude yang seringkali non-kooperatif.

"Tidak perlu."

"Alaude..."

"Aku mau pulang."

"Alaude!"

"Apa?"

Alfonso menghela napas. "Ayolah, kau tak mungkin pergi ke teater dengan pakaian kasual seperti itu."

"Aku punya jas di apartemen, kalau kau lupa." Alaude menolak dengan tegas, mendorong setelan jas bernuansa ungu gelap itu kembali ke tangan Alfonso.

"Tak ada waktu lagi, Alaude sayang..."

Dan dengan itu, kesabaran Alaude habis tergerus. Resistensi akan emosi Alaude yang tersohor itu...

Cukup sudah.

Tanpa konfirmasi lebih lanjut, Alaude segera angkat kaki dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan Alfonso yang gondok sendiri.

* * *

Alaude mendengus kesal, sementara Alfonso Cavallone di sampingnya sibuk beramah-tamah dengan belasan, BELASAN, perempuan lintas umur dan generasi.

Dasar. Sebenarnya siapa sih yang jadi kekasih Alfonso Cavallone di sini?

Ups.

Sekilas semburat malu (dan marah) tercetak di wajahnya.

Pemuda Perancis ini sadar diri kalau ia ini lelaki, dan lelaki ditakdirkan untuk tidak se-atraktif miliaran wanita di luar sana, dan mungkin saja pada satu titik Alfonso akan lebih memilih satu dari miliaran itu ketimbang dirinya. Tapi untuk melihat itu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri? _Well_, cukup untuk memberinya tamparan telak di pipi.

"Nak Alfonso. Perkenalkan, ini Maria, putriku yang paling tua. Ia berumur enam belas tahun sekarang, dan aku sedang berniat mengirimnya bersekolah di Roma." Satu wanita paruh baya mendorong maju seorang gadis di bawah umur tepat di bawah hidung Alfonso.

Heh, ia curiga jika gadis itu bahkan tengah menderita anoreksia mengingat tubuhnya yang seakan akan terbang jika angin cukup kuat berhembus. Lagipula, Alfonso pasti akan berpikir ulang untuk mendekati gadis itu—kecuali ia siap dikatai _lolicon_, itu lain soal.

Ya, 'kan?

Namun sekali lagi, kenyataan berkata lain.

"Senang bertemu Anda, _Signorina_ Maria." Alfonso membungkukkan tubuhnya, lalu mengecup punggung tangan berbalut sarung tangan satin itu lembut. Bisa dilihat wajah si gadis merona hebat.

"Nak Alfonso, ini putri saya Henrietta. Dia sangat berbakat dalam dunia tari, terutama balet dan—"

"_Signore_ Alfonso, ini Lena. Dia baru saja masuk Sapienza tahun ini, jurusan Manajemen. Seperti ayahnya, ia—"

Lalu suara ibu-ibu lainnya yang sibuk menawarkan anak gadisnya semakin menjadi. Alaude merinding. Ibu macam apa yang akan menyerahkan putrinya pada lelaki yang bahkan belum mereka kenal baik?

"Al."

Alfonso menoleh, dan mata _hazel_-nya segera dipertemukan dengan _blue ice_ yang bersinar kesal. Mempertanyakan adegan macam apa yang baru saja mampir di matanya ini.

"Ah, maafkan aku, Alaude." Alfonso tersenyum penuh sesal, sebelum akhirnya kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada kerumunan wanita yang memblokir jalan mereka menuju teater sejak lebih dari setengah jam yang lalu. "Maafkan saya, _Signora_, _Signorina_, mungkin pembicaraan ini bisa dilanjutkan lain waktu. Kekasih saya tidak suka dibuat menunggu."

Lalu hening.

Alaude nyaris saja menjitak kepala bersurai _raven_ itu jika ia tak ingat kalau ia kini sedang berada di mata publik. Menjitak kepala salah satu penerus Cavallone Corporation tentu bukan salah satu aksi yang disarankan jika ingin menjaga reputasi dan harga diri.

"Kekasih? Saya pikir Anda masih lajang, _Signore_, ahahaha..." Tawa canggung, terdengar dari mulut salah satu ibu yang tadi turut sibuk memperkenalkan—kalau tidak mempromosikan—putrinya. Alfonso tersenyum, sembari menggaruk tengkuknya, canggung dengan keadaan yang mendadak berubah _awkward_.

"Hahaha, begitulah... Setidaknya sejak setahun yang lalu, saya tidak sepenuhnya lagi lajang."

"Lalu, siapakah gadis beruntung yang memenangkan hatimu, Nak Alfonso?"

Alaude merasakan keningnya berdenyut. Ia bukan seorang gadis, terima kasih banyak.

Alfonso tertawa renyah, menyadari aura tak menyenangkan menguar dari tubuh _Parisiens_ di sampingnya. Membuat wanita-wanita di hadapannya mengerutkan kening.

"Wah, saya yakin ia akan marah besar jika mendengar perkataan Anda, _Signora_." Alfonso berkata setelah berhasil meredam tawanya.

"Lho, kenapa ia akan marah?" Satu lagi pertanyaan terlontar dari salah satu wanita paruh baya di sana. Bingung harus menjelaskan dari mana, Alfonso lebih memilih jalan pintas.

Dengan cara meraup Alaude ke dalam dekapannya, lalu mengecup lembut puncak kepala si pemuda penuh afeksi. Alaude hanya sanggup membatu dalam pelukan Alfonso, sementara suara yang (nyaris) terdengar seperti suara tercekik terdengar dari wanita-wanita yang (tak perlu dipertanyakan lagi) telah patah arang, bahkan sebelum peperangan dimulai.

"_Signora_, _Signorina_, perkenalkan. Ini Alaude, kekasih saya."

* * *

Alaude lelah. Bukan secara badaniah. Batinnya yang lelah.

Pemuda _platinum blonde_ itu melempar tubuhnya ke sofa, tak mempedulikan setelan jas lengkap yang masih melekat di tubuhnya. Semua insiden hari ini berhasil menguras hatinya, menghabiskan stok kesabarannya. Alfonso dan kebodohannya selalu berhasil membuatnya mati kata, juga mati langkah.

Alfonso, sebagaimana layaknya pemuda dari keluarga konglomerat lainnya, tak pernah lepas dari wanita yang hilir mudik masuk ke dalam kehidupannya. Bukan berarti ia menginginkannya, tentu saja. Alfonso sendiri sudah merasa capek dengan gangguan yang hadir dari pihak-pihak yang sama sekali tak ia harapkan kehadirannya (apalagi setelah Alaude secara resmi menjadi pacarnya), namun dengan terpaksa ia terima semua itu sebagai salah satu konsekuensi yang sudah wajib hukumnya ia hadapi. Dalam setiap pertemuan sosial seperti tadi, Alfonso tak akan pernah lepas dari serbuan wanita, entah itu seorang ibu, atau anak gadis, atau bahkan wanita yang jauh lebih tua darinya. Alaude—mau tak mau—harus belajar banyak bersabar.

Ditambah lagi dengan kenyataan bahwa Dino Cavallone telah sejak awal menolak untuk diperkenalkan dengan wanita manapun, dengan alasan bahwa ia akan menemukan _his destined person_ dengan kekuatannya sendiri. Semuanya memperburuk keadaan, juga membuat setiap mata wanita lebih memilih untuk mendarat pada Alfonso Cavallone yang dinilai lebih... err... _kooperatif_. Dan terjadilah insiden kumpulan wanita di acara _red carpet_ teater malam tadi.

Dan itu bukan terjadi sekali ini saja.

Dan herannya lagi, ia masih bisa bertahan untuk menjadi kekasih pemuda yang sama selama setahun ini.

Setahun... Ya, tepat setahun...

Alaude kembali membuka matanya, sedikit terlonjak dari kasur dadakannya dan segera melangkah menuju kalender yang terpasang di dinding. Tanggal hari ini terlingkari oleh jejak _marker_ warna merah dengan bentuk hati—hasil karya Alfonso, tentu saja, mau ditaruh di mana harga dirinya jika ia melakukan hal konyol seperti itu? Ia jadi ingat, Alfonso sampai dengan niatnya membelikannya sebuah kalender baru kala itu—padahal tahun baru masih lima bulan ke depan—hanya demi memberi tanda pada tanggal sakral itu. Alaude hingga saat ini masih belum habis pikir, apa itu termasuk tindakan romantis atau tindakan bodoh.

Tepat setahun berlalu. Setahun berlalu sejak kejadian absurd di kaki menara Eiffel itu. Setahun berlalu sejak tepuk tangan meriah pengunjung Champ de Mars yang menyambut resminya hubungan mereka. Setahun berlalu sejak sesosok boneka beruang besar menubruknya, memberinya balon sewarna langit, lalu mengangkat dan mengayunkannya di bawah payung langit.

Setahun berlalu sejak pernyataan cinta Alfonso, dan setahun berlalu sejak ia (tanpa pikir panjang) menerima pernyataan cinta itu.

Mau tak mau, senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya. Ah, ia jadi curiga apa Alfonso mengingat tanggal ini atau tidak...

Lalu suara denting piano yang halus terdengar di telinganya.

Siapa itu?

* * *

**Le ciel bleu sur nous peut s'effondrer  
Et la Terre peut bien s'écrouler  
Peut m'importe si tu m'aimes  
Je me fous du monde entier**

_(The blue sky can tumble down upon us  
And the earth can also collapse  
It doesn't matter, if you love me  
I don't care about the entire world)  
_

Alaude memicingkan telinganya, mendengarkan suara alunan seseorang bernyanyi dengan diiringi dentingan piano yang lembut memanja pendengaran. Siapa orang yang masih juga bermain piano padahal jam sudah menunjukkan nyaris tengah malam?

Membuka pintu kamar apartemennya, Alaude berharap bisa menemukan sumber suara yang (siapa tahu) bergema melalui koridor yang telah sepi tanpa aktivitas berarti. Nihil, Alaude kembali menutup pintu kamarnya, masih berkonsentrasi mencari dari mana nyanyian itu berasal.

Lalu mata biru esnya mengarah pada pintu kaca yang menghubungkan kamarnya dengan balkon, membingkai langit yang berhias rembulan penuh malam itu. Tanpa membuang waktu lebih banyak lagi, Alaude membuka pintu itu. Semilir angin malam yang menyejukkan menyapa tubuhnya, juga menerbangkan tirai-tirai tipis yang sebelumnya berusaha menyembunyikan eksistensi pintu dan balkon kesayangannya itu. Ekor matanya bisa menangkap kanvas dan alat lukis lainnya masih terserak di atas meja, seperti keadaan siang ini. Namun bukan itu yang menjadi fokus utamanya.

Di bawah sana, tepat di bawah balkonnya, Alfonso menatapnya dengan lembut, terduduk di sebuah kursi, memainkan sebuah _grand piano_ yang entah bagaimana ceritanya bisa berpindah tempat dari kamar si pemuda di lantai tiga ke taman belakang apartemen.

Alaude terkesima, sekalipun seumur hidupnya ia tak akan pernah mau mengakui itu.

**Tant que l'amour inondera mes matins  
Tant que mon corps frémira sous tes mains  
Peut m'importent les problèmes  
Mon amour puisque tu m'aimes  
**_(As long as love floods my mornings  
As long as my body trembles beneath your hand  
These problems don't matter  
My love, since you love me)  
_

Alaude terkesiap, mendengarkan setiap nada yang dimainkan Alfonso mengalun dengan lembut di udara. Jemari pemuda itu menari dengan lincah di atas puluhan tuts monokrom, sementara bibirnya menyanyikan lagu berbahasa ayah sang kekasih dengan fasih. Alaude tak mengerti, apa ingatannya yang _error_ atau memang beberapa hari yang lalu Alfonso dengan _random_nya mengeluhkan bahsa Perancisnya yang masih belepotan?

Lalu bagaimana ceritanya hari ini ia bisa menyanyikan lagu yang notabene seharusnya tak lancar ia nyanyikan?

Namun itu semua tak lagi penting.

Alaude menatap mata Alfonso, merasakan dirinya telah dicurahi cinta dalam kuantitas tak terhingga oleh pemuda di bawah sana. Mata itu selalu berkata jujur, merefleksikan hati sang pemilik. Dan yang ia temukan di mata _hazel _itu adalah pantulan dirinya sendiri, dirinya yang begitu Al cintai.

Masalahnya adalah: apakah ia juga mencintai pemuda itu sebesar Alfonso mencintai dirinya?

**J'irais jusqu'au bout du monde  
Je me ferais teindre en blonde  
Si tu me le demandais  
**_(I would go to the end of the earth  
I would dye my hair blonde_

_If you asked it of me)  
_

Alaude menarik bibirnya, tersenyum miring. Lirik macam apa ini, mana mungkin hal seperti pergi ke ujung dunia bisa dilakukan? Lagipula ia tak bisa memahami, bagian mana dari kalimat itu yang romantis sebenarnya? Sekalipun ia bisa membayangkan jika Alfonso tiba-tiba saja mengecat rambutnya menjadi _blonde_. Tinggal menunggu waktu hingga semua orang tak lagi bisa membedakan antara dirinya dan si pewaris sejati Cavallone, Dino.

Tidak, tidak. Ia sudah terlanjur terbiasa dengan rambut _raven_ Al, karena lebih mudah mencari seseorang berambut _raven_ di Italia ketimbang _blonde_, atau _auburn_, atau warna khas Kaukasus lainnya. Alaude lebih menyukai Alfonso yang sekarang.

Jangan katakan padanya kalau saya memberitahu kalian soal ini, oke? Alaude dan harga dirinya, kau tahu?

**J'irais décrocher la Lune  
J'irais voler la fortune  
Si tu me le demandais  
**_(I would go take down the moon  
I would go steal a fortune  
If you asked it of me)_

Alaude menggelengkan kepalanya, heran. Mungkin inilah yang dimaksud dengan ber-_serenade_ di bawah balkon, dengan bulan bersinar sebagai pelita, yang tak bosan diusung setiap judul telenovela garapan negeri pizza ini. Kata-kata yang kelewat manis, musik-musik romantis, dan alam yang seakan berkonspirasi untuk mendukung si pasangan. Dan lucunya, dari jutaan pasangan di luar sana, hal seromantis ini terjadi pada pemuda-pemuda seperti mereka.

Kembali mata biru esnya terpaku pada sosok yang dengan tenang bermain piano di bawah sana. Senyum yang sama masih terukir di bibir Alfonso.

Alfonso, seumur hidupnya, tak akan pernah menyangka kalau ia akan jatuh cinta pada seseorang, apalagi seorang laki-laki, terutama yang—seharusnya—menjadi musuh bebuyutannya dalam usahanya menyokong _Famiglia _Cavallone di masa depan. Saat ia menyadari perasaannya sendiri, ia telah mencapai titik di mana ia rela melakukan apapun yang diminta Alaude—_hell_, sekalipun Alaude tak pernah meminta apapun darinya, Alfonso lebih dari rela untuk memberikan apapun padanya. Ia tak tahu persis apa yang membuatnya seperti ini, tapi bukankan cinta memang tak pernah memiliki dasar logika yang jelas? Alfonso hanya ingin mengekor kemanapun hatinya membawa, dan di sinilah semua itu bermuara. Alaude adalah muaranya.

Gombal? Terima kasih, Alfonso Cavallone akan dengan senang hati menganggapnya sebagai sebuah pujian.

Namun Alfonso serius saat ia mengatakan kalau ia akan melakukan apapun untuk Alaude, apapun untuk dapat selalu berada di sampingnya.

**Je renierais ma patrie  
Je renierais mes amis  
Si tu me le demandais  
**_(I would disown my country  
I would disown my friends  
If you asked it of me)_

"Jangan lakukan itu apapun yang terjadi, Bodoh."

Alaude tahu, mungkin Alfonso bukanlah seseorang dengan nasionalisme yang tinggi, atau tipe orang yang luar biasa loyal pada rekan-rekannya. Tapi membayangkan jika si kuda bodoh itu harus hidup tanpa keduanya, sama saja dengan membayangkannya mati secara perlahan. Lagipula, nyaris mustahil Alfonso melakukan itu, dan juga nyaris mustahil Alaude mengajukan permintaan seperti itu apapun kondisinya.

Alaude menggumamkan kalimatnya pelan, namun lebih dari cukup untuk memastikan Alfonso di bawah sana sanggup mendengarkannya. Al mendongak, raut wajahnya menggambarkan keseriusan yang terpancar tanpa cela. Seakan ia kini adalah seorang prajurit yang akan segera dikirim ke garis depan, di mana hidup dan mati adalah pertaruhan.

Tapi jika Al serius akan melakukannya, tak perlu seorang yang jenius untuk menebak bahwa Alaude akan menjadi pihak yang merasa luar biasa bersalah.

**On peut bien rire de moi  
Je ferais n'importe quoi**

**Je ferais n'importe quoi  
Si tu me le demandais  
**_(People can have a good laugh at me  
I would do anything_

_I would do anything  
If you asked it of me)  
_

"_Hahaha! Aku tak percaya kau lebih memilih anak kesayangan profesor itu ketimbang ratusan, ah tidak, ribuan gadis cantik di luar sana!"_

_Jangan pernah sekalipun kalian mengira kalau percakapan yang baru saja tak sengaja Alaude curi dengar itu akan melukai hatinya. Alaude bukan seorang gadis remaja yang akan menangis di ranjangnya seharian hanya karena ada seseorang yang menghinanya diam-diam._

_Tapi yang sama sekali tak ia duga adalah Al yang menanggapi itu dengan nada yang... cukup serius untuk ukurannya._

"_Aku mencintainya, itu saja. Ia lebih dari cukup untukku, dan aku tak akan meminta apapun lebih dari yang aku miliki."_

Alaude tahu, lebih baik dari siapapun, siapapun boleh mentertawakan Alfonso, tapi Alfonso tak akan pernah membiarkan siapapun tertawa padanya, pada kekasihnya. Percakapan itu hanya satu dari ratusan percakapan lainnya yang muncul dalam dosis harian setelah berita status mereka tersiar ke setiap sudut kampus. Menyebar cepat seperti jamur di musim hujan. Alfonso yang sangat populer, dan Alaude yang terkenal sebagai mahasiswa jenius, mempercepat persebaran rumor itu.

Namun Alfonso telah bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri, ia akan melakukan apapun untuk Alaude. Maka ia juga akan melindungi pemuda itu, apapun bayarannya. Dan percakapan itu hanya salah satu harga yang harus ia bayar.

**Et si un jour la vie t'arrache à moi  
Si tu meures que tu sois loin de moi  
Peu m'importe si tu m'aimes  
Car moi je mourrai aussi  
**_(If one day life tears you from me  
If you die that you be far from me  
It doesn't matter, if you love me  
Because, me, I will die also)_

'_Jika dunia memisahkan...'_

Alaude lebih dari yakin bahwa suatu saat itu semua akan terjadi. Akan tiba waktu di mana mereka harus saling terpisah, lalu menjalani apa yang telah digariskan oleh takdir jauh sebelum semesta terbentuk. Akan tiba saatnya ketika kematian terasa begitu dekat, sangat dekat hingga terasa mencekik, dan keduanya berada begitu jauh antara satu dan yang lain.

Seringkali berbagai skenario muncul di dalam benak mereka. Alaude mati dalam salah satu misi yang dibebankan di pundaknya. Atau Alfonso mati di tangan salah satu musuh _Famiglia_ Cavallone. Atau mereka berdua akan saling bertemu—di kubu yang berbeda, tentu saja—lalu berakhir saling menyerang dan salah satu di antara mereka akan mati di tangan yang lainnya. Selalu salah satu di antara mereka yang mati, tak pernah keduanya. Dan itu selalu menjadi bagian yang paling menyesakkan dari setiap imajinasi liar mereka.

Tapi Alfonso selalu berkata:

"_Jika kau mati di luar sana, tanpa aku di sampingmu, percayalah kalau aku akan turut mati bersamamu."_

Dan Alaude akan terdiam. Kematian akan selalu menjadi topik yang sangat sensitif di antara mereka berdua.

**Et nous aurons pour nous l'éternité  
Dans le bleu de toute l'immensité  
Dans le ciel plus de problèmes  
**_(We will have eternity for ourselves  
In the great blue immensity  
In the sky, no more problems)  
_

"_Hei, ingat seperti apa langit waktu itu?"_

Alaude membuka matanya, menemukan manik _hazel_ milik Alfonso masih memaku pandangannya hanya pada dirinya. Mata itu tersenyum, menggantikan peran bibir yang masih melantunkan bait terakhir lagu itu.

Ah, ya... Langit Paris kala itu. Cakrawala terbentang luas, biru menghias tanpa batas. Matahari tergantung di sudut langit, terik sewajarnya musim panas di Perancis. Alfonso tersenyum cerah di hadapannya, sementara ia menemukan dirinya sendiri turut menyunggingkan senyum tipis, tak sanggup menolak ajakan tersirat pemuda di hadapannya. Seisi Champ de Mars masih riuh bertepuk tangan. Seorang wanita paruh baya penjual bunga memberikan Alfonso setangkai mawar merah, gratis. 'Untuk kekasih barumu', dalihnya.

"_Tentu saja aku ingat. Kau pikir aku pelupa, hm?"_

Di akhir setiap pertengkaran kecil mereka, Alfonso akan selalu menanyakan hal yang sama. Dan Alaude akan selalu menjawab dengan nada dingin yang sama. Hari yang begitu indah, dengan langit yang sama indahnya.

"_Karena di langit membentang, tak akan pernah ada masalah. Hanya ada kau dan sayapmu, Alaude."_

Alaude berlari.

"_Lalu, dimana kau?"_

Alfonso tersenyum.

"_Aku akan tetap menjejak tanah, Alaude, menangkap dan merawatmu kala kau terjatuh."_

**Mon amour crois-tu qu'on s'aime  
**_(My love, do you believe we love each other)  
_

Alunan itu melambat, seiring malam yang semakin pekat. Alfonso menutup kedua matanya, menikmati tiap detik yang berlalu.

"_Aku mencintaimu, kau tahu?"_

Alaude berlari menuruni tiap anak tangga, mengabaikan tiap pintu yang terbuka. Mengabaikan tatapan ingin tahu setiap tetangganya.

"_Aku tahu."_

Alfonso menghentikan denting pianonya.

Alaude berjuang mengatur napasnya, berusaha meraih pintu menuju taman belakang secepat yang ia mampu.

"_Dan aku tahu kau juga mencintaiku."_

Lalu mata itu beradu. Alaude mendapatkan jawabannya.

"_Ya. Kau tahu aku mencintaimu."_

Ya, ia mencintai pemuda itu sebesar pemuda itu mencintai dirinya.

Tak perlu menunggu lebih lama hingga pemuda Perancis itu tenggelam dalam dekapan hangat si pemuda Sisilia.

"_Buon anniversari__o__, my gorgeous little skylark._"

"_Joyeux anniversaire, Al._"

**Dieu reunit ceux qui s'aiment**

_(God reunites those who love each other)_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

HAPPY (VERY) BELATED BIRTHDAY, MYSELF!

Hahaha, maaf ya. Saya emang gila, bikin fanfiksi buat diri saya sendiri (dan fanfiksi ini abalnya demi apa). Maaf juga karena chapter delapan terpaksa saya postpone demi prekuel ini. Semoga semua shipper CavalloneXAlaude di luar sana suka ya, mengingat sedikitnya fanfiksi CA di jagat KHR! Khusus buat semua pembaca Skylark's Days yang entah dari jaman kapan nge-request adegan fluffy Alfonso dan skylark kesayangannya, ini buat kalian! Maaf banget kalau jadinya random begini, terlalu sering nulis drabble ternyata berdampak nyata sama resistensi menulis saya... *sighing* Anggap aja sebagai hiburan karena Al yang terpaksa saya bikin koma cukup lama di Skylark's Days (plus maaf juga kalau bahasa asing di atas sana ada yang aneh, kalau ada yang salah tolong kasih tahu ya biar saya revisi secepatnya!).

Sekian. Last, jika ada yang baca, review?

**n.b:** Salam spesial buat Kashiwagi Shiba [semoga lekas sembuh, dan semoga sudah sembuh! #pelukcium :')]; Earl Grey Spire [hayoo, yang ngebet pairing langka~ this is for you!]; Bayangan Semeuke [temen fangirlingan saya akhir-akhir ini, hahaha! #toss]; plus Peeking Re-In [kangen kamu~ ayo ngobrol lagi!]. Arigatou, hontou ni! #pelukcium

**n.n.b:** Happy belated birthday, my one-and-only boyfriend! Terima kasih sudah mencintaiku selama nyaris dua tahun ini. Aku nggak tahu harus bilang apa selain aku cinta kamu. #eaaa #randomisrandom #YuuBecomesSappy #ditimpuk #inikenapahestegbanyakbener

* * *

**TEASER**

**(Warning: Jika tidak ingin membaca, saya harapkan reader sekalian untuk melewati saja bagian ini. Please hold your own risk, thank you.)**

Sinar mentari pagi yang redup menembus helai-helai tirai beludru yang membingkai jendela-jendela tinggi di sebuah _mansion_ di tepian kota bersejarah, Versailles. Sesosok pemuda terbaring lemah di atas sebuah ranjang besar, dengan peralatan kedokteran bekerja nonstop di sekelilingnya, dengan kelopak mata yang masih tertutup sempurna, entah kapan akan kembali menyapa dunia yang memutih oleh salju. Suara 'bip' statis hanyalah satu-satunya suara yang berani meretas udara.

Lalu satu orang lainnya memasuki panggung. Pemuda berambut _platinum blonde_ itu berjalan tanpa suara menuju ranjang, raut tanpa ekspresi terpasang di wajahnya. Namun mata biru es itu lebih dari cukup untuk menggambarkan suasana hatinya. Hati yang masih dengan sabar menanti kembalinya kesadaran pemuda lain yang kini terbaring koma di sana.

Duduk di kursinya yang biasa, si _platinum blonde_, Alaude, hanya terdiam sembari menatap lekat-lekat si _raven_, Alfonso, yang masih bergeming. Hari-hari berlalu, keadaan tak lagi aman, dan tinggal menunggu waktu sampai mereka terpaksa meninggalkan _mansion_ yang nyaman ini untuk bersembunyi selama beberapa waktu ke depan.

"Al." Alaude berbisik pelan, tanpa sadar.

Tak ada respon, sama seperti puluhan usaha lainnya. Dokter keluarganya selalu berkata kalau pasien yang sedang mengalami koma masih bisa mendengar percakapan yang berlangsung di sekelilingnya, dan suara-suara itu (banyak orang bilang) sangat baik untuk merangsang kesadaran pasien.

"Al."

Alaude mendengus sinis, satu usaha kecil lainnya. Apa bedanya dengan usaha-usaha kecil lainnya?

"Alaude..."

Alaude memicingkan telinganya. Ia tak salah dengar 'kan?

"Alaude..."

Sepasang mata _hazel_ kembali terbuka, sinarnya yang redup seakan berjuang keras untuk menghadapi dunia.

"_Buon giorno_, Al." Alaude tersenyum lembut, dibalas dengan senyum lemah dari kekasihnya itu. "Bagaimana tidurmu, nyenyak?"

Setelah menggumamkan '_buon giorno_' yang nyaris tak terdengar, Al berusaha menjawab pertanyaan tak lazim kekasihnya. "Mimpiku indah, Alaude..."

**And their story continues...**


End file.
